When the game ends
by ladybugg
Summary: Triple H is an X-Men, but his first day on the job is not what he'd thought it be. Also a tragic accident happens, and it's all Triple H's fault.
1. Default Chapter

When the game ends, staring Triple H.  
  
Author's Note: This is kind of a storyline where we wonder what would happen if the X-men would meet a real life superstar, W.W.F. superstar that is. So I took the love of the X-MEN and wrestling and made this little diddy. I hope you like it. Just for the record, Triple H is not really cute to me. Killer bod though. Anyway my money's on the Rock, and Test. (Yummy) I know I watch way too much of the stuff, but you got to love it.  
  
Disclaimer: Any characters from the X-Men, or W.W.F. do not belong to me, in any fashion form or shape. So suing me would be a waste of your time and mine. Lets begin.  
  
  
  
Time to play the game! It's all about the game and how you play it. It's all about control and if you can take it. It's all about your debt and if you can pay it. It's all about pain and who's going to make it. I am the GAME you don't want to play me. I am control there's no way you can take me. I am your debt there's no way you can pay me. I am pain there's no way you can shake me.  
  
Jubilee ran from the kitchen, when she heard his music playing. She had been making popcorn, and she told Logan to tell her when Triple H came on. She plopped on the floor, spilling popcorn everywhere, and gave Logan a dirty look. He did nothing but laugh it off, like it was no big deal. Yet, to her it was a big deal. She was in love with the guy, and everyone in the mansion knew it.  
  
She looked at his body, and loved the way his jeans tightly hugged his butt. He was built like someone in Greek mythology story that she read so much about in class. She was an avid W.W.F. fan, and her favorite wrestler was by far Hunter Helmsley. She liked Test too, but there was something about Hunter that she definitely liked.  
  
Rogue had teased constantly about it. She said that Jubilee had a crush on him, because he reminded her of Wolverine, especially the attitude. Jubilee tried to deny it, but Rogue wasn't having any of it.  
  
So every week when she watched wrestling, some body came into the living room giving her funny looks. Even Logan had joined in on the joke, by stating such things like "so you think I'm cute." or "My nose isn't that big." Jubilee however, chose to ignore them all.  
  
She sat in front of the T.V. and listened to what he had to say to the Undertaker.  
  
"Dead Man I have had enough of your whining like a little girl. You wanted to take me on at Wrestlemania, and you had your shot. We faced each other, man to man, and you lost. One. Two. Three. I won fair and square, but that wasn't enough for the dead man. Well I'll tell you what. Tonight here on Raw. I'll give you another shot; if you think you're man enough to take me. These Championship belts came with me, and they will leave with me. If that means that I'm going to have to take you out to do so, then you better believe I will. All or nothing, hardcore rules, you and me. Think you can handle that dead man. I'm here to warn you, that I am the Game, and I'm that damn good.  
  
Jubilee chomped loudly on her popcorn, and looked on as The Undertaker strolled out from the back. She rolled her eyes, when he did that lip- smacking thing that he normally did. He walked a little, before stopping. Soon he put the microphone near his mouth, and began speaking.  
  
"You may be the game, but tonight the game is going to end. You let your mouth get you into to something that your ass can't get you out of. You see this is my backyard, and this dog's about to get wild. I'll give you some credit; you did win our last match up fair and square. But tonight will be a different story, because I have every intention of kicking your ass. So if the game's up to a little backyard brawl, then bring it on. That's if you're man enough to handle the Dead Man."  
  
There were many other matches before the big match up that Jubilee waited for came on. When Triple H came out in his regular uniform, Black shorts with his name on the front. She loved it when he would spit out the water, mimicking some sort of wild animal. Then he would proceed to pour water all over himself. She must of have sighed out loud while she watched T.V. All of a sudden she saw everyone looking at her, some laughing and some with shocked expressions on their faces.  
  
"What? What did I say?"  
  
Logan took the cigar out of his mouth, chuckling while he spoke.  
  
"Let's just say you watch way too much of this stuff."  
  
"Maybe if she was getting the lovin at home, then she wouldn't have to drool all over him non." Gambit said sitting in the empty seat next to Rogue. He sipped his beer, and snickered back a laugh that was building up.  
  
"I'm here to warn you that if you keep it up Cajun, or you'll be drinking that beer through a tube."  
  
Everyone started laughing, with the exception of Logan and Jubilee.  
  
"What's so funny?" Logan said to Gambit who was staring at him.  
  
"It's funny how you and that Triple H character sound so much alike.  
  
"Whatever Cajun."  
  
Gambit looked down at Jubilee, who was now immense in the match up, and he smiled to himself.  
  
"Aw petite, you know Gambit didn't mean nothing by that. I'm here to declare that I don't anything about your love life, or lack thereof."  
  
"For your information I get plenty of lovin."  
  
Everyone that was perched in front of the television set all chimed the same thing, at the same time.  
  
"BY WHO!"  
  
"Screw each and every one of you."  
  
"I bet I know who you'll chose first."  
  
"Gambit that's enough. For Pete's sake, she's still a child!"  
  
"Logan the petite is twenty six, and I still haven't seen her go out on a date. Maybe she's waiting for some hot head to storm in here and rescue her from the likes of you. Or maybe she could be waiting for you perhaps?"  
  
"Does it matter that I'm still in the room, and I can hear everything you say?"  
  
"Does it ever?"  
  
"Gambit, stop it!"  
  
"Lighten up Mona me, Gambit just joking around."  
  
"You don't play around like that. What's wrong with you?" Wolverine shouted a little bit too loudly.  
  
"Will you two just drop it, I'm trying to watch T.V."  
  
"Jubilee what's going on? The one that you like looks like he's in pain." Storm said.  
  
"Oh no! I hope he haven't hurt his leg again."  
  
The wrestler tried standing up, but the Undertaker came up from behind and hit him in the back. The Undertaker grabbed Triple H's hair, like he'd done so in the past. However Triple H screamed as if he was in intense pain. Then there was light; only this light was coming from his body.  
  
The Undertaker backed away from the young man, holding on to his hand. Pain was written all over his face, and he looked at his hand. Some of his skin had been burnt away, as if Hunter was on fire.  
  
Finally Hunter stopped squirming, and thrashing about. He stood on his feet, and liked at The Undertaker. He began moving towards him in order to continue his match up, but the booing stopped him short.  
  
"He's a filthy mutie."  
  
"Get out of here."  
  
"We didn't pay our money to see a dirty mutant?"  
  
Logan stood up, as everyone looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"Let's roll people."  
  
The audience booed and hissed as Hunter walked out of the arena. He didn't know what was going on, or even the fact that he was a mutant. However his powers manifested during his match up. Now everything that he worked so hard to get, was ruined so swiftly. They immediately went to a commercial break, as everyone at home tried to figure out what went wrong.  
  
Hunter paced back and forth confused backstage, while his former friends looked upon him disapprovingly. They did everything to avoid from being anywhere near him, things he did to others muties that he would meet.  
  
He needed someone to talk to, and help him sort out all of this mess. He should go talk to Vince maybe he'll understand, and so he walked in Vince's office.  
  
"Boss, I don't know what happened."  
  
"You don't know what happened? You're a mutant Hunter. When you signed up, you declared in your contract that you weren't a mutant. Do you know what that means? It means that you lied in your contract, which means that you're fired."  
  
"After all the blood, sweat and tears I put into this business, you're firing me? For what, being different!"  
  
"There is nothing that I can do, our policy is states that there are to be no mutants allowed. This means you buddy. Your powers could go out of control, just like it did tonight. I don't want or need to be sued for any liabilities on your part."  
  
"After everything I've gone through?"  
  
"Hunter I'm sorry. I'll tell you what. Normally I don't do this, but since you've been very dedicated to this business, I'll make an exception for you. I'll let you have your severance pay, along with a two million dollar bonus. I hope that'll be enough until you find something more suitable for you."  
  
"Fine, whatever."  
  
Hunter walked out of the stadium, with his head hung low. What was he going to do now? He had put years into that company, loyal to the very end. He wanted to rip apart something, and began kicking somebody's Ford Taurus that was in the parking lot.  
  
Then he stopped short when he saw a beautiful red head, with eyes as green as the leaves in the tree's. He looked around, and saw that she wasn't alone. She had three other beautiful women with her, and four men as well.  
  
"Look I don't give autograph's, at least anymore."  
  
"You know that's a real shame, about what happened in there."  
  
"I guess you saw that then? Well it's true. I am a mutant. Lucky me."  
  
"Yeah you are! You're lucky that mob didn't tear down that stadium, and rip you off a new assho…"  
  
"Wolvie! Hi, my name's Jubilanation Lee, it's Jubilee for short. We all know that you're a mutant, and we wanted to extend a job opportunity to you. Not only will you work for us, but we will provide room and board as well. Are you interested?"  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. I have my own home. I don't need any room and board."  
  
"Yeah, but for how long? Money only lasts so long. Besides you'll learn to control your new found powers."  
  
"Look kid…"  
  
"For the last time, I'm not some little kid! I for one am sick and tired of people treating me as such. For your information bucko, I'm twenty-six years old. How old are you, fifty?"  
  
"It's a good thing that I like you, you have spunk. Since I like you so much, I won't kick your little girly as…"  
  
"I'd like to see you try it!"  
  
"Oh me too." Logan said, as he took a long drag of his cigar.  
  
"Fifty bucks on Jubes. I say she can take him down." Gambit said as he gathered money from his back pocket.  
  
"I'm in." Remarked Storm  
  
Pretty soon there were bets being passed back and forth, and Jubilee took off her leather coat. She handed it to Jean, and looked Hunter dead on, eye to eye.  
  
"Let's make a deal. If you win, I'll leave you alone, pure and simple. If I win, you try the school out for at least a week. Then you can decide if you want to stay or go. No dirty stuff. No powers. We'll have a clean fight. Do you think you're man enough to take me?"  
  
"I don't believe this. You want to fight me?"  
  
"You started this."  
  
"Fine, but just so you know I won't be easy on you. As Austin says: I'm an equal opportunity butt kicker."  
  
"He doesn't say butt."  
  
"I know that, but I didn't want to curse in front of a minor."  
  
"That's it! Let's rock."  
  
They circled each other, and Jubilee made the first move. She slapped his face, a little too soft for his taste. Stephanie McMahon had slapped him harder before, and he truly believed that he could take her. So he slapped her back, a little harder than she had. She landed on her butt with a loud thud.  
  
He turned around, and prepared to leave.  
  
"I guess that's settled." He said while walking away.  
  
"Hey bub, I don't think this fight's over just yet." Logan said  
  
"Wha…"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Jubilee came up from behind and gave him one sharp uppercut. When he finally came to, he found that he was lying in a small bed cot. He looked around and notices that he was in a plane of some kind. The girl, who somehow managed to knock him out, without even batting an eye, smirked at him.  
  
"So I guess this means that you'll hang out with us for a week."  
  
"I guess so. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"  
  
"I learned everything from fighting to learning how to control my powers at Xavier's School for the gifted."  
  
"Xavier's School for the gifted? Is that where we going?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just for the record, I already finished high school."  
  
"Xavier's school is not a high school."  
  
"Well I think I'm a little too old for college."  
  
"Yeah I remember that you said that you were what? Fifty?"  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Just for the record Xavier's not a college either. Jean is it o.k. if I tell him now?"  
  
"Sure, go right ahead."  
  
"Well Hunter…"  
  
"Call me Paul. Hunter was just my stage name."  
  
"O.K. Paul, have you ever heard of a group called the X-Men?"  
  
"Yeah a bunch of wild renegade muties. They proclaim that they are fighters for justice, and yet the cops are constantly on their tails."  
  
"The X-men are mutants, but we never refer to ourselves as muties."  
  
"Wait a minute, are you telling me that you guys are…"  
  
"The real deal yeah. We're the X-Men, and we want you to join our school. This school is not what it seems to be. We teach academics, and everything like that. We teach mutants; rather we train them on how to perfect their powers. Seeing that you have new powers, we want you to join us."  
  
"You guys are crooks. The F.B.I. are looking for you, and you want me to work for you?"  
  
"We'll make it worth your while."  
  
Snickers arose from the back of the plane, reminding her of the conversation that she had earlier. She looked at Paul, as a look of confusion crossed his face.  
  
"Ignore them, their idiots. What I simply meant is that anything you could ever want, will be provided to you."  
  
Laughter once again rose throughout the plane, as Jubilee swore under her breath. With his keen sense of hearing Logan scowled at the young woman, and the laughter around them grew even louder.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to watch that mouth of yours?"  
  
"Did Jubilnation just curse?" Storm said looking back at Jubilee in mock disbelief.  
  
"OH!! Then again Paul, maybe you do have the right idea. Maybe we should both leave."  
  
"Seriously, do you really think that I have what it takes, to be in this group?" Paul said looking up expectantly at Jubilee.  
  
"Yeah we do. I really do believe that you are that damn good."  
  
Logan growled under his breath, to let Jubilee know that he wasn't playing around. She hated that he constantly treated her as a child. What would it take to make them realize that she was more than some little kid that needed protecting? She thought that she had proven that point, more than enough already. She needed to make a plan, to show everybody just how grown up she could really be. She already knew that her plan was going to involve the latest addition of the team, whether he wanted it to or not. So she plotted her plan. The rest of the ride home went with small talk and stuck out lips. It's going to be a long night, a long night indeed.  
  
"  
  
" 


	2. When the game ends, and trouble begins

X/2  
  
Author's Notes: Long time no see. Here's the latest installment of this story.  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Men characters belong to Marvel Comics, and Triple H character belongs to Vince McMahon or rather W.W.E.  
  
Paul was fast asleep when he heard a soft knock on the door. He was normally awake during this time of the morning, training for the next nights fight. However, since he was laid off he had time to just lie around and sleep.  
  
However, it would seem that someone was intentionally trying to wake him up, and he didn't know whether or not if he should answer the door. He tried to pretend that he was still asleep, in hopes of driving the intruder away. However, those hopes were dashed when the door was instantly thrown open. He looked at his source of intrusion, and instantly became furious. He had already figured out that the petite Asian was going to be a thorn in his side, but he didn't realize how soon she was going to start stinging.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Waking your lazy butt up."  
  
"I don't need a wake up call, in fact I think it would be a good idea for you to leave."  
  
"Nuh uh. I've been sent up here to get you, and I'm not leaving until you come with me."  
  
"Look what's your name, I'm tired. I'll come and find you when I'm awake."  
  
"The name's Jubilee, and you're awake now. Look will you stop being such a baby? You're making me late for my training session, and I don't want to be stuck with Cyclops all day. So will you come on?"  
  
"Well you can go train, and I can go back to sleep. See it all works out."  
  
"Will you come on?"  
  
"No. Will you please just go and train to do whatever it is that you do."  
  
"I can't train without a partner."  
  
"Then I suggest that you go find one."  
  
"Look things don't work out that way here. We are assigned partners to train with, and lucky for me I get you."  
  
"Tell your master that I'm asleep."  
  
Jubilee stood there quietly, until she heard his soft snores. She instantly became enraged that he had the audacity to fall asleep on her.  
  
*Just because he was a W.W.E. Superstar, doesn't mean he's going to get special treatment from me. Hell, I've been here for years, and I still don't get any special treatments here. Tell your master that you are going to pay for talking to me like that. Who in the world does he think he is? I'll show him, you just wait and see.  
  
Jubilee went into his bathroom, as quietly as she could. She found a small water pitcher, seated on the sink. She filled it up with cold water, and walked over to his private refrigerator. She opened the door, and pulled out an ice tray. She dumped the ice cubes into the water, and sat down on the floor. She waited for four minutes, before she stuck her finger into the water. She decided that the water was cool enough for her, and she easily stood up. She walked over to Paul's bed, and stood over him observing the face that she was so in love with.  
  
Who would've ever thought that he could be such a jerk? Instantly her anger returned, and with one turn of her hand she dumped the ice water on his head. He immediately shot up, and jumped out the bed. He stood there giving her a dirty look, and she challenged him with her eyes.  
  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm waking you up."  
  
"You know what, I've had it with you. I'm going to kick your little scrawny ass, and I'm going to teach you a lesson that this school hasn't."  
  
"You might as well save it for the danger room."  
  
"No. What I've been saving is this ass whooping that I'm about to give to you."  
  
"Well you might want to put on some underwear first."  
  
Paul looked down to see he was standing there with absolutely nothing on. In his moment of anger, he'd forgotten that he sleeps in his birthday suit. He rushed over to the bed and grabbed a sheet, to cover up.  
  
"I think you'd better go."  
  
"Not until I had your word that you'll come down and train."  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Will you just leave?"  
  
"You're not embarrassed are you?"  
  
"Embarrassed? No. I have nothing to be embarrassed about."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Get the hell out of here, before I."  
  
"Before you what, shrivel up?"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Alright already sheesh. You don't have to get all mad about it. I mean you've seen one, you've seen em all."  
  
"GO!!"  
  
"Alright! I'll meet you at the danger room, and make sure that you're wearing clothes this time. Oh by the way, do you know where the D.R. is located?"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"You go down the stairs, and you pass up the dining room. Then you'll turn down the first long hallway on the right. You walk down that hall, until you come to a door. Then press this code into the number pad. Are you listening? The code is 211. Once the door opens be ready for anything."  
  
"All right. I got you."  
  
"If you get lost just ask somebody for directions. Now get dressed, we're all ready fifteen minutes late."  
  
"I said that I got you all ready."  
  
Jubilee walked out of the room, and closed the door. As soon as the door was securely shut, she slumped down to her knees. Her heart was beating so fast, that she had to deeply inhale to calm her frayed nerves. When she poured the water on his face, she didn't expect to see him in the buff. Nevertheless she decided to find her strength, and get up off of the floor. She would hate if Paul saw her like this, and she would never live it down.  
  
So she stood up, and headed towards the danger room. Once there, Scott immediately began arguing with her about her tardiness. After all of the drama was over, he began the simulation. She soon realized that Scott batted her against Sabretooth. She instantly knew that Scott was mad at her for being late, because he normally had her fighting someone lame like the Toad. She couldn't wait to see whom Scott chose to fight with Paul. She hoped and prayed that he would have to go up against Magneto, or somebody equally as strong.  
  
Sure she thought he was the cutest thing in the mansion, but he still treated her like crap. She vowed to herself, that he was definitely going to pay. So she trained and waited until the moment he stepped into the danger room. She must have been staring too long, because she soon felt Sabretooth's claws dig into the back of her skull and rake down her back.  
  
Upon seeing her fall to the ground, Paul immediately thought that this was some fake simulation. He clearly saw the girl get hit, and was slowly approaching the massive blonde that stood above her. He watched on as the blonde monster raised his claws in an attempt to strike her.  
  
Scott's voice ranged in his ears suddenly, and it suddenly seemed like everything was going in slow motion afterwards.  
  
"Don't let him hit her. This is a real life simulation. She will die if he hits her!!"  
  
"What!"  
  
Scott nervously watched as Paul grabbed one of Jubilee's hands, and pulled her away from Sabretooth just in time. He was still trying to pull her away, when from the corner of his eye he saw Sabretooth approaching. He instantly hunched over the wounded girl, and noticed that she was bleeding pretty badly.  
  
"End program now!" Scott bellowed out loud.  
  
Scott sent out a psi message to Jean, and immediately left the control room. Paul was still waiting for the beast to attack, but was relieved to see Cyclops. He scanned the room, looking for the mad beast from before. When he couldn't find him, he looked at the young man in front of him questionably.  
  
"What in the hell is going on?"  
  
"Not now. Give me your shirt. She's bleeding heavily. We need to stop the bleeding."  
  
He took off his shirt, and waited for Scott to carefully turn her over. Once that was done, he placed the shirt on her badly wounded back. He pressed on the wound until Jean came in with medical supplies.  
  
"Scott what happened?"  
  
"Logan's going to kill me."  
  
"Scott!"  
  
"I was distracted. I wasn't paying any attention to the fight, and before I knew it Jubilee was down."  
  
"Scott help me put her on the gurney. We'll figure this out."  
  
Everyone helped Jean carry Jubilee to the gurney, and once she was wheeled to the med lab. Paul stood there, trying to understand what was going on.  
  
*How did that monster disappear? What in the hell is going on, and who in the hell is Logan? I hope he isn't that man that had that cigar in his mouth.  
  
Paul walked out of the danger room, and walked back to his room. He went into his bathroom, and he washed the blood from his hands. He couldn't help but feel like everything was his fault. Maybe if he got out of the bed this morning, maybe she would be o.k. He felt like everything was his fault. Just moments ago she was aggravating him, and now she was lying in a hospital bed. 


End file.
